To Become One
by Lillianagreen
Summary: Edward left Bella and didn't come back till one year later to find no Bella and found out she was kidnapped ten months before. Bella on the other is living with her new found sisters the charmed ones and her real name and that she was adopted. Charmed/t x
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella's pov)**

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving,"_

"_Why now? Another year –"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless"_

"_When you say we-"I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself" each word separate and distinct._

"_Okay, I will come with you"_

"_You can't Bella. Where we're going… it's not the right place for you, I'm no good for you Bella, my world is not for you" the words he was saying was cutting into me like knife "Bella, I don't want you to come with me" his eyes piecing my soul, my heart._

"_You… don't want… me?" I asked afraid of the answer._

"_No" that one word cutting though my chest and into my heart and out the other way, he turned and ran from me, tears running down my face._

I shot out of my sleeping state and looked around, I have been haunted by that day for 1 year now, 2 months after he dumped me, I was kidnapped and saved by the Charmed ones and also found out I was adopted like Paige and that my real name is Phoenix Claire Halliwell and I am the guardian of earth, air and water. Also we all have brown hair and light or dark brown eyes.

I have three older sisters Piper Ann Halliwell-Wyatt and married to Leo Wyatt, Piper has the power to freeze things and blow them up.

Then there is Phoebe Jade Halliwell and she is dating Cole Turner an ex demon, her power is to see the future by touching things, as well as Empathy.

Then there is Paige Matthews Halliwell and she can orb and it is so cool.

Now, me I use to be call Isabella AKA Bella Swan, but now I am Phoenix Claire Halliwell, as I said before my power is Air and no I can't fly, but as a bird I can, I change into a phoenix hence the name, I also can breathe underwater and finally earth I can make vines appear and grow things, I love it and I also teleport though nature and loving it. Also I love being called Claire, Phoenix isn't me but Piper says I can change it to Claire Phoenix which I did.

"Claire, are you ready?" I heard Piper yell.

"In a minute" I yelled back, I put on my pink above the knees dress called light the way (On home page) by a designer in the centre of San Francisco, California.

I put on my silver 2 inch heel and grabbed my pink handbag. Phoebe was coming out of her wearing a black lace and pink under lay on with black 2.5 inch heels.

"Hey Claire" Phoebe said walking down with me.

"Finally" Piper shouted, she was wearing a copper dress with a blue belt at the waist and with blue one inch heels.

"Paige" Phoebe yelled and Paige came in wearing a cream coloured dress with black lace along the top and she was wearing 2 inch heels which were black.

"Ready to party" Paige yelled and agreed with her and we were off to P3, for clubbing and dancing.

**(Edward's pov)**

It's been a year since I left Bella, no in my family smiles or laughs; Alice locked herself in her room like everyone else did apart from Emse and Carlisle. I broke my CDs and covered the piano in a white cover locked in the music room where only Carlisle has the key. Tonight everyone was going hunting and their thoughts were sad and depressed.

_I miss Bella, her smile and laugh – Jasper_

_I want my little sister back – Emmett_

_Bella that, Bella this – Rosalie_

_I wonder what she is doing – Emse_

_Poor Bella, you broke her heart Edward – Alice _

_Edward, maybe we could drop in on her – Carlisle_

"Okay, I have made up my mind go and see Bella, but don't stay to long" I told them and they nodded and headed off, I drove there in my Volvo and stoped in front of trees and walked over to my family but hid behind them as I heard what Charlie was thinking.

_It's been 10 months, 10 months since Bella was kidnapped and 10 months since I saw her smile – Charlie _

Carlisle knocked and foot steps coming closer to the door. Charlie opened it, but he didn't look like Charlie 1 year ago, he looked unshaven and black under the eyes.

"Charlie, what happened to you?" Emse cried out.

"Bella" he said one word and walked back to the chairs.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked.

"She was kidnapped 10 months ago…" I saw his memory.

**Flash back**

_**10 months ago**_

_I saw Charlie pulling into the driveway, Bella waiting for him and kissing one the cheek._

"_Good day" Bella asked he nodded._

"_Good day, Bella, we finally got the new recruits in and they were good" Charlie told her. He went to dinner and they were talking about college and what she wants to be. When 5 figures appeared in the room and grabbed Bella hitting her on the head with a vase and leaving a unconscious Charlie._

**End of flashback**

"I was out cold for five hours and it was Jake waking me up, asking where my Bella was and I told him, his left and nor Billy or I have been him since, both have been declared dead, but in my heart I know she and Jake are alive and happy in another place" Charlie told us tears rushing down his cheek and hitting the floor. Alice got up and hugged Charlie.

"Bella is strong minded she is alive" Alice told him and she looked into my hiding spot.

_I hope you are happy Edward. I loss my best friend and everyone lost a friend – Alice _

I wasn't I left though the upstairs window and ran to the forest.

**(Bella's pov)**

I was resting my feet when Phoebe and Paige along with Piper came running towards me.

"Claire, Charlie is in trouble" Phoebe told me and I jumped to my feet and followed them to the car park. Cole and Leo were there ready to take us to Forks and the demons. I went with Cole and Phoebe and appeared there before Piper, Leo and Paige we were in my old street I saw my old house and ran there everyone one on my tail. I saw the Cullens there along with Charlie were scared.

"MOVE!" I shouted at them and Cole that to throw energy balls at them, Phoebe and I started to do flip kicks and hit them right in the chest, my brown hair blowing against the wind.

"Claire, Earth" Cole shouted at me and I touched and the earth and vines came out hitting the demons.

"We will be back" one of them hissed at us and I threw an ice ball at him and Piper blew him up.

I turned to see them looking at me like a ghost.

"Hello, I'm not a ghost to be starred at" I snapped at them.

"Phoenix, your shoulder is bleeding" Leo told me and healed it up.

"Thanks" I told him.

"What are your names?" Charlie yelled at us.

"I'm Piper, this is my husband Leo" Leo standing next to her "My sister Phoebe with boyfriend Cole" pointing to Phoebe and Cole who were hugging and I turned away.

"My other sisters Paige, the one next to me" pointing to Paige "Last and the youngest Phoenix who is 19 years old and came to us 9 months ago" good job Piper tell them who I am and they will jump on me.

Emmett started laughing and pointing to my face.

"Why is your name Phoenix?" Emmett laughed out loud.

"Why is your name Emmett?" I asked back to him and he looked startled "I'm surprised you haven't work out who I was, Alice or even Edward as I was his singer" okay let to much slip off my tongue and I turned towards Cole and a small pixie hugged me by pushing me to the ground.

"BELLA, IS THAT REALLY YOU" I nodded and she let out a scream my sisters started laughing and I put my hand on the earth and vines grabbed their ankles and lifting them all into the air and my sister tried to get out of them and I turned to Charlie who mouth was open.

"Bells" Charlie asked and I nodded and he ran forward hugging me "I should have told you were adopted, it is just you were the daughter, Renee and I always wanted and a blue light appeared and a woman said to take care of you and we did".

"Can you let us down, please" Emmett asked arms crossed and I shook my head.

"No can do, till you say please" I said.

"Phoenix" Leo said and he orbed out, but the wines grabbed him "Phoenix please" I shook my head.

"No and no" I said and Charlie laughed.

"So, Phoenix that is a cool name" Charlie said and I nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't me my middle name is Claire so I had it which Claire Phoenix" I told him and Charlie's eyes grew sad.

"Bella is Jacob with you" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked.

"When you were taken, Jake followed you to find you Billy is upset and it has been a year now" Charlie said and the vines fell landing nearly everyone (Cole, Paige, Leo didn't) landed on their heads. I disappeared in the leaves and everyone shouted my name.

**(Edward's point of view) before the fight**

My family had come out, along with Charlie and five figures appeared.

"Vampires" one of them hissed and all of us, well apart from Charlie growl.

"Charlie, bend down" Carlisle told Him from behind me. Just 5 people appeared and then another next to them.

"MOVE" a girl yelled and one of them threw lightning at the figures.

"Claire, earth" a male yelled and vines came from the ground whipping at the five figures.

"We will be back" the same girl that yelled move threw a ice thing at one of them and another blew it up.

We starred at the youngest of them.

"Hello, I'm not a ghost to be starred at" she snapped at us and we closed our mouths.

"Phoenix, your shoulder is bleeding" a man with blonde said and yellow light healed it up.

"Thanks" Phoenix replied.

_What sort of name is Phoenix? – Emmett_

What are your names?" Carlisle asked the group.

"I'm Piper and this is my husband Leo" pointed to the other male and one of the females "my sister Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole" she pointed to behind her "my other sister Paige" and then to the youngest "the last and youngest Phoenix, who came to us 9 months ago" and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"What sort of name is Phoenix?" Emmett said out loud.

"What sort of name is Emmett?" Phoenix replied and glared at him "I'm surprised you haven't worked out who I was Alice or even Edward as I was his singer" she said and I breathed in her scent.

"BELLA, IS THAT REALLY YOU" she nodded and Alice hugged her while her sisters started to laugh and she went to the floor and vines wrapped around us and lifted us into the air.

"Bells" Charlie asked and Bella turned to him and nodded and Charlie hugged her "I should have told you were adopted, it is just you were the daughter, Renee and I always wanted and a blue light appeared and a woman said to take care of you and we did".

"Can you let us down, please" Emmett asked arms crossed and Bella shook her head

"No can do, till you say please" she said.

"Phoenix" Leo said and he orbed out, but the wines grabbed him "Phoenix please" she shook my head.

"No and no" she said and Charlie laughed.

"So, Phoenix that is a cool name" Charlie said and Bella nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't me my middle name is Claire so I had it which Claire Phoenix" she told him and Charlie's eyes grew sad.

"Bella is Jacob with you" he asked and Bella shook her head.

"No, why?" she asked.

"When you were taken, Jake followed you to find you Billy is upset and it has been a year now" Charlie said and the vines loosen and everyone but Paige, Leo and Cole landed on our heads and Bella disappeared with the leaves.

"Bella/Phoenix" we yelled and Charlie sat down and Piper went up to him.

"Charlie, Phoenix cares about you and Billy, Jacob, when I meet her she hid away in her room and cried each night, I went and hugged her and she told me everything about you and the blacks and how they cared for her, when Edward" she glared at me "Left her and one month later, she started to sing and at my club P3, she always sung for the crowd and if Jacob is alive Phoenix will find him" and Charlie nodded "I remember when I lost my older sister Prue, she always cared about Phoebe and myself and she went all out to protect us and that is what Phoenix does".

"Piper, does Phoenix see me as her dad still?" Charlie asked and Piper nodded.

"Yes, our father Victor isn't her dad she and Paige are sisters, but Phoebe and myself are half sisters we have the same mum" Piper told him. Charlie went inside and Piper turned to us Cullens.

"Piper, they are vampires, don't blow them up, I think Phoenix would not like that?" Paige said walking up to her and Piper nodded.

Just then a flash of fire appeared and a boy appeared and fell to the ground.

Leo went up to him and healed his wounds and he felt like a werewolf.

"Who are you?" he asked and then spotted us "You, you made her get kidnapped" he said, so this was Jacob Black and Charlie came out.

"JACOB" he yelled and ran to the boy "Go home and see your father he misses you" and Jacob nodded and started to run into the forest when another flash of fire appeared and leaves appeared and Bella and a man stood glaring at each other.

"You hurt my friend" Bella shouted and the man laughed.

"Yes and you my dear are dead" Bella laughed and changed into a big cat (Panther) and lunged at him rolling on the floor. Paige orbed in to help by summoning trees to hit the man or demon.

"Phoenix" Cole yelled and the panther stopped and Cole threw a fire ball and the man burst into flames and disappearing into the earth and Bella limped over and changed falling to the floor.

"Next time you need saving Jake, don't come to me in a vision" she hissed and Leo healed her "Thanks" Piper hugged her.

"Time to get back to San Francisco" she said and Phoebe went to Cole who disappeared Piper went with Leo who disappeared in blue lights Paige also disappeared in blue lights and Bella hugged Jake and disappeared in leaves with a smile.

"Well, Jake go home to your father" Charlie ordered and Jake ran into the forest and he turned to us "Best for you to get home" he went inside and Carlisle turned to me.

"Going to San Francisco and get Bella" Carlisle said and we nodded and ran back to the house, to pack and we drove off for the 5 hour drive.

**Bella's point of view (leaving Forks)**

"Claire, are you going to sing?" Phoebe asked and I nodded. I was wearing a Unique Boutique Ruched Bust Diamante Halter Dresswith Bubble hem dress, Rachael gave it to me as it was the last one in stock and it was pink. I got up as Piper called my name and the crowd cheered.

"Hi everyone, well tonight my sisters have told me to sing three songs and they are my favourites and you have to guess them" I said into the microphone and they cheered "Band come here, first we will do one step at a time, by Jordon Sparks" they nodded and drums started.

**(One Step At A Time, Jordon Sparks) **

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus:]__  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus]___

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

_[Chorus x2]_

The crowd cheered and I summon the band again "Next is Scandalous, by Mis-Teeq" they nodded

**(Scandalous, Mis-Teeq)**

_So, so, so scandalous_

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

The crowd cheered and I grinned and looked over to my sisters and saw the Cullens entering _'Pay back time' _I went to the back so the Cullens couldn't hear and whispered the next song to my band "My last breath, by Evanescence and then we will do one more" they nodded and I went out and saw at the Cullens mouths drop and I laughed in my mind Eric started to play the piano.

**(My last Breath, Evanescence)**

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

The cheered "Okay, you name the three songs and the band and I will give one last one of the night, then Eric will be drumming and the others will do whatever" I walked to the back and got dressed. I was wearing a light Polo with a black skirt and my hair down from the pony tail. I walked out to be meeting my friends Eric and Justin.

"Ready" they nodded and we walked out.

**(4 minutes, by Madonna ****feat. Justin Timberlake is Eric, Timbaland is Justin) **

_[Timbaland:]__  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh  
__[x8]___

Ha ha  
Yeah  
Ha ha  
Breakdown come on

_[Justin Timberlake:]__  
Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Madonna_

_[Madonna:]__  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll_

_[Justin:]__  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll_

_[Madonna:]__  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

_[Justin:]__  
Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)_

_[Madonna and Justin:]__  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

_[Madonna:]__  
Time is waiting_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes to save the world_

_[Madonna:]__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy_

_[Justin:]__  
Go grab your girl_

_[Madonna:]__  
Time is waiting_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes to save the world_

_[Madonna:]__  
No hesitating_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_[Madonna:]__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_[Justin:]__  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_[Madonna:]__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention_

Yeah

_[Justin:]__  
And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey_

_[Madonna:]__  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah_

_[Justin:]__  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?_

_[Madonna and Justin:]__  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

_[Madonna:]__  
Time is waiting_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes to save the world_

_[Madonna:]__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy_

_[Justin:]__  
Go grab your girl_

_[Madonna:]__  
Time is waiting_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes to save the world_

_[Madonna:]__  
No hesitating_

_[Justin:]__  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_[Madonna:]__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_[Justin:]__  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

_[Madonna:]__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_[Timbaland:]__  
Breakdown  
Yeah_

_[Madonna:]__  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_[Timbaland:]__  
Yeah uh_

_[Madonna:]__  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_[Timbaland:]__  
I've only got four minutes to save the world_

the cheers were giant and Eric hugged "Well done" he whispered and I went off the stage and hugged by my sisters, when the Cullens came up and Piper moved in front of me.

"Piper, it is okay?" I said and glared at the Cullens and Piper moved back "Yes".

"Bella" Edward began.

"Claire" I corrected him.

"Claire, I'm sorry, if I had known you would in greater danger I wouldn't have lie to you" I was shocked "I still love you" he said and my eyes soften.

"Edward, I was a magnet for danger and you thought that I wouldn't be in danger with you there" he nodded and I slapped "I'm a danger to myself, I fall, all of us do and I forgive you, for being a jerk" and Emmett laughed.

"Bro, you are whipped" he said and I still at him and he moved behind Rosalie "She is scary now" he whispered and I nodded and stepped forward and Emmett screamed like a girl and ran outside, my sisters fell to the floor laughing and Rosalie also started to laughed.

"Meet us at front" they gave us a look "We have to say the winner of the contest before" they nodded and I went back on stage "The winner and runner up are Emily Clement and Emma Heart" the two girls got their prize and left the club. I went to the back room to get my things, when a hand from behind grabbed me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on to become one**

_I went to the back room to get my things, when a hand from behind grabbed me and I blacked out._

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

I opened my eyes and found I saw stuck in a cave. I looked around and saw a faint blue light around me. I felt weak, weaker than I do if I am there fire and I saw tools next to the bubble thing.

A man entered from the far doorway with a woman, who had fiery red hair and red eyes. Victoria.

"Hello, youngling" the man said and walked up to me stopping before the bubble and turned to Victoria "What is it you want me to do?" he asked her.

"Aiden, you are to kill her" Victoria hissed and walked out in a huff.

"Bella" I heard him say and I saw Carlisle changed from the man.

"Carlisle" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you teleport from here" I shook my head and he sighed "Can you try, I only knocked out the demon for 8 minutes and I have only 3 minutes before your sisters call me back to the manor" Carlisle told me and I tried to sense vines or leaves around.

"Carlisle send Cole down, he will help and please tell my sisters, I am weaker than normal, they will understand that" I told him and I saw yellow and white summoning spell get him.

I saw Victoria come back and smirked.

"This should be fun" she hissed and walked up to me. She grabbed my neck and took out of her pocket a needle and she stabbed it into my neck.

I saw Cole appear and batle Victoria before i blacked out.

* * *

**Carlisle's point of view**

I got back to the manor and Edward looked around and questioned me with his eyes.

"I couldn't get to her, there was blue bubble thing around her and she told me to tell you" I looked at the sisters "She is weaker than normal" I relayed to them and Piper got up and ran down stairs.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked for us.

"It means her powers are failing and in a matter of hours she will be powerless in the underworld, that is her weakness, for if she goes there she has an hour before she starts feeling her powers going" Phoebe told us and then turned to Cole "You are our best bet to get to her, bring her back" Phoebe said and he nodded and flamed away. For two hours we waited, till Cole flamed back with a limp body in his arms.

"That red haired woman took some of her blood for something, but I destroyed it, Claire's fainted and she is fine" Cole told us.

"This girl is going to be the death of us" Piper muttered.

"Lay her down" Phoebe told Cole and headed into the lounge room. Cole laid her down slowly and gently on the lazy-boy.

"Claire, honey" Piper whispered in Claire's ear softly and Piper placed a hand on Claire's forehead and a shock of horror shot though her.

* * *

If you can guess, what made Piper shocked and get it right you will get a preview, if you didn't sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper's point of view**

No, not her, I will not lose my sister.

"Someone or thing injected poison into her" I told everyone. Phoebe and Cole looked at each other.

"Before I got her out, a demon stuck her with an arrow, from the dark area of where she was being kept" Cole said.

"Darklighter poison" Paige asked.

"But she isn't a whitelighter" Phoebe said.

"But she is…" Leo started, but I stopped him in shock, Claire a whitelighter to be.

"What" I yelled at my husband.

"On her 20th birthday she would be, half whitelighter and half witch" Leo told us and I looked at Claire's still form.

"What, no I will not lose another sister to demons" I yelled "Heal her" Leo came over and the whitelighter's healing yellow lights came over Claire. Wounds healed and the vampires were in awe. Claire started to breath even and I breathed with relief.

"Claire" Leo whispered and Claire opened her eyes.

"Hey" she whispered and I hugged her.

"Don't ever do that again, do you know how much I can take" I told her and Claire laughed.

"Why?" she laughed and I tickled her "No, please, not that, okay, I promise I will not be kidnapped by demons, vampires, gremlins and something else oh yeah, fashion sisters" Phoebe and Paige attacked her.

"You little monkey" Phoebe yelled and Claire disappeared with earth and I looked around for her.

"Please, Edward save me from my crazy sisters" Claire said and I looked at the vampire, who was smirking and holding Claire on his back. The two of them disappeared and I glared where they were.

"PHOENIX CLAIRE HALLIWELL, GET BACK HERE" Mom, Grams and my sisters and I yelled.

"Let them have some alone time" Leo told me holding me.

"Okay" I said defected. Leo led me to the kitchen where mom and grams disappeared to go back up to heaven and to where Prue was. The vampires went to the dinning room and sat down and talked fast that i could understand a thing they were saying. damn vampires, i hate them.

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

Bella took me to the top of the golden gate bridge and hugged me.

"I love you, so much" she whispered and I hugged her.

"Bella, I was so worried you wouldn't going to make it" I told her.

"You do know my name isn't Bella, but Claire" she whispered with a smirk on her lips.

"To me you will be always be Bella Swan, the girl I fell hard and fast for" I told her "To me you are the siren call, as for the other men there are many who think as you for them and only them, but you are mine" I told her and kissed her lips. Bella was beautiful even before she became a Halliwell witch and you powers were amazing.

"Edward, my family is calling me, so we should go" Bella whispered looking at out the ocean and smirked "Do you trust me?" I nodded and she grabbed my arm and ran over the edge and straight into the ocean. This was so cool, she kissed my lips and we hit the waters and I broke the surface of the water and I looked around for Bella.

"Bella" I called and looked around, okay where was she? I felt a hand on my leg and I was pulled down and I saw Bella smirking and she swam up to the surface with me not far behind. When I broke the surface Bella was smiling.

"Did you like that?" she asked swimming over to me.

"Yes, but you had me worried for a bit" I told her cupping her chin and I kissed her lips.

"Should we go?" she asked.

"No" I grabbed her arm and we swam out to the ocean.

* * *

**Leo's point of view**

Where the hell is Claire? I have to find her, before a demon attack the other three and plus the vampire Claire is with broke her heart.

"Have you seen Claire?" I asked Piper.

"She and Edward are having some alone time" Piper told me as she and Phoebe worked on finding the demon that got Claire before and nearly killed her. Paige was working on the cave that Cole told her about where Claire was kept and the vampires were around the house.

"Bella is at the ocean with Edward, having fun" Alice the pixie vampire told me from behind and I jumped "They are talking about the past and what the future holds for them".

"A witch can never love a vampire" I told her and she glared at me.

"You don't know Bella and Edward's love then" she hissed and stormed away with a huff. What is so great about their love that Piper and I can not have.

* * *

I hope that is good, it was darklighter poison that had gotten her and in future chapters you will find out who kidnapped her. some people have guess the scoure and that is close to it. If you can guess the right demons then i will update every three days, till then i will update every two to three weeks.


	4. chapter 4

**Edward's point of view**

Bella beauty now was stunning; her wet hair clung to her angelic face and her brown eyes glowing into mine. We got back to the house, to her room and she sat on the bed.

"You know, Edward, I think you should leave" Bella whispered "My life now is more dangerous and I could not the bear the thought of you dead" I walked over to her and lifted her chin so her eyes were looking into mine.

"You are my life, I am not leaving" I told her and she hugged me.

"Thank you" Bella whispered. She leaned in closer and started to kiss my lips. The door banged open, but I didn't pay to it. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed over time.

_Hey, Edward, get off Bella so I can get her out of those wet clothes – _Alice yelled in my mind and I just kept kissing Bella. Her lips on my lips, her arms holding my neck and we lay down.

"HEY" Alice yelled and Bella got a fright and fell off the bed.

"Alice" I hissed and I got down and checked Bella.

"You okay" she nodded "Alice get out now" I hissed at Alice and she glared at me.

"Fine" Alice stormed out of room muttering about 'stupid love birds' I looked at Bella and she was blushing three different colours of red.

"Bella, I will always love, from now to forever" I told her and kissed her ruby red lips and I pulled away.

"Edward, what if I die?" Bella asked and I looked into her brown orbs.

"I will save you, even if it means killing myself to do it, I will not lose you, you are my life now and always will be" I told her and she lunged at me kissing me.

_Edward, we have a problem – _Carlisle told me though his thoughts. I sighed and walked towards the door; when I sat something enter the room. I turned sharply and there with a knife to Bella's neck was a demon with two sharp teeth and glowing white red eyes.

"Hello lover boy, ready to see little miss charmed go bye" he hissed and licked Bella's cheek, Bella looked scared, from nearing dying to this.

"Let her go" I hissed and the door banged opened and the demon disappeared, but with Bella.

"No" Piper yelled and ran the spot.

"I AM SO GOING DOWN THERE KICK THEIR BUTT" Cole hissed yelled and he disappeared. My darling love, why does this happen? Why do they want you? Oh please come back my angel.

* * *

**Now sorry, but the short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer, it is where the sisters find out who kidnapped Bella and why they want her. You will like it, or I hope you will.**

**Please do my poll, that is one, the reason, because by the end of the year I will finish all of these stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper's point of view**

The damn demons, I am going to be blowing them up left and right to get back my sister. Why did you have to be so powerful? Flipping the pages of the book and trying to find the blood demon.

"I found it" Phoebe yelled and I ran over to her "It is a lower level demon, but it says that he works for the Triad" I swore very loud and i heard Carlisle Cullen yell something, but i ignored it.

"God damn it" I ran down the steps, where the Cullens were.

"Well do you have her" Jasper asked me and I nodded, but with a shake of my head.

"We know the demon, but we don't have her" Phoebe told them and I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed Claire's coat and ran out where, Phoebe, Cole, Leo and the Cullens were.

"Let's do this" I hissed and we linked hands and orbed down into 'magic school' "Leo, the underworld" I told my husband.

"Yes, that is where I was going, but the elders sense them here" Leo looked around, I saw burn marks and claws marks all over the place.

"Well, the charmed ones" a voice whispered and we turned and found the Triad members standing there.

"Where is my sister?" I asked calmly, but not ready for battle.

"Your little sister is dead" they whispered and Paige let out a sob.

"No" Edward yelled and the Triad threw a fireball at him. Cole threw himself in front of it and Cole got burnt on his shoulder.

"Well see for yourself" they went into a circle and a red orb thing appeared, there sitting in chains was Claire and she was weak. Her brown hair hung limp and her eyes closed.

"Claire" Phoebe whispered and the Triad laughed.

"She can hear us, but can not see us" the centre said and I glared.

"That is my sister, let her go and your death will be quick" they laughed and threw a fireball at Alice Cullen.

"NO" it was Claire and I saw as in slow motion, Claire broke the chains and she appeared here in this room and she was angry. Lightning flowing though her hands and hair, her clothes in rags and her hair in knots.

"You leave my friends and family alone" Claire hissed and the triad laughed.

"We don't want to" they said together and lightning shot from Claire's hand and one of the members blew up in fire.

"You let me go, then I will not kill another one of you or both" Claire hissed. I have never seen her like this, she is really dangerous and I knew Leo and Cole could tell as well.

"You are the chosen one" they whispered and Claire lowed her hand a bit "The one that will led the light to fight" Claire shook her head "You are, why do you think you have more powers than your sisters, why you fell in love with a vampire" they are taunting her and I think Claire lowed her guard.

"You lie" flames spread out towards them and Claire's body turned to fire and the last two members of the triad fell dead to the floor. Claire's body fell to the ground and Leo caught her and looked at her face.

"She used the full extant of her power" Leo whispered and I gasped.

"But wouldn't that kill the person" Leo nodded and Esme ran up to Claire "Claire saved us all" I whispered and I looked at Edward.

"She is still here" Edward whispered and I shook my head.

"My sister is dead, Edward, my baby sister is dead" Phoebe yelled at him and Edward fell to his knees and placed his bronzee head in his hands, Alice was crying into Jasper's arm and Esme was being held by Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting by the books dry sobbing.

* * *

Don't worry, there is more to come, i am not done with this story. can you please do my poll, or i will pick and you don't get a say in it.

REviews are wanted and **flames are not welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

No, she isn't dead, I will not believe it and I stayed in her room with her body, I used one of Bella's spells and locked the door.

"Come on, please Bella stay with me" I begged, but I knew that would not work, my Bella is gone and I will join her soon. I laid with her, her head on my chest and my arm holding onto her. I will not open this door till… well forever. I will stay in this room and no one will move me.

I closed my eyes hoping for death to come, but it would never come and I will stay like this.

"Edward Cullen open this door" Alice yelled banging on the door "Edward, please, she is my best friend" Alice pleaded though the door and I sighed.

"No, I will never leave this room till forever" I yelled and I closed my eyes.

For weeks, maybe even months, I stayed on Bella's bed, not moving and wanting to go the Volturi for them to kill me. I knew Alice had Jasper and Emmett outside of the door, making sure I don't do anything stupid.

It has been five months since Bella died and I knew she was not coming back.

_Edward, please I am begging you, come out of the room –Alice_

I was about to get up, when I heard a fluttering of a heart beat and I turned to Bella's body. There her hand moved and I ran over.

"Bella can you hear me?" I pleaded and a moan came from her mouth.

"Ed…" I placed a finger on her mouth and her eyes opened a little bit and I smiled at her.

"I thought I lost you" I whispered to her and I hugged her "Please don't leave me sight ever"

I saw she was weak, but I was happy she was back and I looked at her.

"Yes" Bella whispered and I looked towards the door.

"Bella, how have you come back?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You… your love… saved my soul and mind" Bella whispered and I hugged her.

"Rest" I told her and she nodded and she placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

sorry about the short of the chapter, but i was just in hospital and i didn't have a notebook or my laptop. but i will start the story again to finish this by the end of the month of July


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter seven****Edward's point of view**

* * *

Bella and I were wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed to be forever and I felt Bella's head move and doe like eyes were starring into my topaz eyes.

"Edward, do you think it is time for my family to see me?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek "Come on then" she looked at the door and raised an eyebrow "Explain".

"I didn't want them to take you away to be buried" I told her and she nodded and used her magic to move it and she opened the door and my pixie like sister jumped and starred wide eyed at Bella.

_How is she alive? Why didn't I see it? Edward, you didn't do anything did you?_

"Alice, I know no magic and if I did, I would not be powerful enough" I told her and Alice hugged Bella and the sisters came up the stairs and starred in shock at the sight of Bella.

"Claire-bear" Piper whispered and Bella nodded and the sisters hugged, all crying and my family came up the stairs and looked at me then to Bella and back to me.

_HOW? _

They all yelled at me and I glared.

"Our love" Bella told them before I could and she smiled at me.

"You can go downstairs now" Leo told everyone and I grabbed Bella's hand and led her downstairs.

"Bella, even though you asked me a long time ago to change you, I want to know if you will become my wife? I want to always be yourself and not reget what you have become" I went down to my knee and got out the ring in my pocket and I knew that her family and my family wanted to know if she would say yes.

* * *

Sorry this is so late, but I had forgotten the story line and I only just had started writing again. So next chapter will be the final, then it will go to families and the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**BELLA'S POINT OFVIEW**

I starred at Edward, he kneeled in front of me with a ring that was a simple cut diamond with a silver band.

"Yes" I whispered and Edward stood and put the ring on my finger and lifted me up and spun me around.

"Claire, I have to plan your wedding" Alice yelled and I saw my sisters looking at me as well.

"Fine plan the wedding, but I pick my wedding dress" Alice and my sisters groaned and I grinned. The date was set for my birthday on 13th of September.

As the date got closer, Alice and my sisters were busy getting their dresses and were trying to buy the wedding dress, but I already had one, well it was getting made by the elders. i wanted to be medieval type dress and with it a crown.

It was one week to the wedding and I was getting nervous and Phoebe and Jasper knew, but didn't say anything.

It was finally the day of the wedding and I was in my room, when one of the elders came down with the crown and dress. As I got dressed, I thought of my future and I knew I would be happy. I didn't allow, my sisters or any of the Cullens see my dress, as I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

I called one of the elders Odin to come down and he took me to my room at the church and I waited for the music to come on.

"You look beautiful" I turned and I saw my mother and grandmother.

"We are able to see you on your wedding day" Grams answered for my next question.

"Thank you for coming" I told them, soon the music turned and I walked out of the room and my sisters and Alice gasped from the door way.

"Claire, you look beautiful" I smiled with a blush and my sisters gasped both our mother and Grams walked out of the room, they all hugged each other and I smiled.

Soon the wedding march became and I had doves flying around and ribbons handing from the ceiling and walls. My flowers were white roses with three freesias within it.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, my father, Carlisle, Leo and many of my friends and family watched as I walk down to the priest, who was an elder and a dear friend to the Halliwell family.

I got to Edward and he took my hand.

"You look stunning" Edward whispered and I smiled.

As the vows were said, I looked into Edward's golden eyes and saw relief in them. Finally it was the part where the priest says 'YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE' I smiled and kissed Edward.

"We are finally married" Edward whispered and I nodded.

"I have waited so long for this" I told him and we walked out to the coach and horse.

We had booked to go to Carlisle's island, he brought for Esme and there was no one else there.

* * *

There will be a sequel and I thinking if to put Renesmee in it or not. I will make Bella have a child, but if will Renesmee or not I don't know. It will be up after some brain storming and ideas. I thank you for reading this, I know it is rushed, but the next one will be better. if you to see the pictures, PM me and i will put them up.


	9. AN

**Hello my readers, sorry for taking so long to update stories and all of that, but I had a bad start of 2011, I broke my arm badly and I stayed in hospital for three days. Then recovery longer than normal because of meds I am on. My boss fired me because I was away for 17 weeks. I only got the full use of my arm back and I type normal and updates will become faster, I bloody well hope. Now it is winter here australia, I can work on my stories and get the new ones typed up.**

**Sometimes there may not be an update for a week or two, but that is because of my life looking for jobs and all of that. **

**Thank you for reading my stories, now for some bad news. I will be taking a few of the stories down and redoing them.**

**also i am taking down my demigod story and work at it more, my cousin louded it for me and i need to redo it, but it will be up in the tenth month and going down at the same time of the others.**

* * *

**REDOING (WILL TAKE DOWN IN TWO DAYS AUSTRALIAN TIME 22/07/11 AND REPOSTED IN AUGUST OR EARILER)**

**CUTTER SWAN **

**DINOTOPIA: BELLA'S STORY**

**FATE CAN CHANGE**

**GHOSTS AND DEMONS**

**MEW MEW POWER TRANSFORM**

**MUTANT**

**THE PHOENIX FLYS**

* * *

**ADDING MORE CHAPTERS AS OF FRIDAY AUSTRALIAN TIME 7PM AT MOST**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC**

**ROTA'S SECRET PRINCESS**

**CLEANER GIRL TURNED BEAUTY QUEEN**

* * *

**STORIES TO COME ARE (WILL BE COMING SOON ABOUT LATER NEXT WEEK)**

**POKEMON/HARRY POTTER**

**POKEMON**

**HARRY POTTER**

**HARRY POTTER/SAILOR MOON**

**POKEMON/TWILIGHT**

**CSI MIAMI/POKEMON**

**CSI MIAMI**

**CSI MIAMI**

**TNMT/HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**There are a few more to come, but these ones have five or more chapters.**


End file.
